The Battle of Two Policemen
by Puspa Allamanda
Summary: Takagi's health declining lately, and caught Sato's attention. Inspector Shiratori thinks Takagi just pretending sick to look for Sato's attention, so he plan to pretending sick as well. A Takagi vs Shiratori battle to get Sato's heart fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first time writing Takagi x Sato, my second favorite pairing in Detective Conan. This gonna be Takagi vs Shiratori battle to get Sato fic, and without further ado, I hope you will enjoy this fic!

PS: I'm not a native English speaker, I'm sorry if my grammar made you hard to read my story.

* * *

Today is a normal and busy day as usual in the Police Department office. The sounds of the employees who typed reports, Inspector Megure pacing around while giving orders to his subordinates, and the sound of the clock that breaks the silence in the office, is an usual view. Everything looks like their everyday life, however, for Sato Miwako, the policewoman who idolized by all policeman in the police department office, there is one thing that looks strange and it was quite disturbing her thoughts.

While she listened Inspector Megure's instructions in their plans to spy on fugitive drug dealer named Wayne Escobar, she occasionally glanced at the officer Wataru Takagi. Her co-worker did not look as usual. Indeed, he often looks clumsy and not serious, sometimes even sloppy, but this time he looks very different. His face was pale, cold sweat drenching his forehead and face, and he looks like he was sweltered. _Is Takagi isn't feeling well? He rarely gets sick._

"All right, everyone! Plans have been prepared, now let's go to the Tropical Land!" Inspector Megure ended his instructions, accompanied by cries of "Ready, Inspector!" From all of his subordinates. Then, orderly, the officers stepped out to prepare to go to the Tropical Land. However, Takagi did not immediately step out. He takes off of his jacket and rolled up his shirt's sleeves. He was sweating more than ever before, and it makes him didn't look professional at all. Sato stopped her steps, and approached him.

"Hey, Takagi, what's going on? You look so strange. Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"Yes, Sato, I'm fine, thank you for your attention. I'm just feeling swelter, that's all." Takagi answered while fanning his face with both of his hands.

Sato studied Takagi's face seriously. Obviously, he was lying. He isn't fine, he was too shy and prestige to admit it. Slowly, Sato pressed Takagi's forehead with her palm, and gasped because she felt her hand on fire instantly. She didn't expect him to be so hot!

Sato's touch on his forehead made Takagi felt his face more heated. It because he had been in love with Sato for so long, but never dared to acknowledge his feelings, because he thought Sato liked their other co-worker, Inspector Shiratori.

"Takagi, your body was very hot. You ran high fever, Takagi! Do you want me to drive you home? It's okay, I'll tell Inspector Megure that you are sick and can't do your duty."

"No, no, Sato, really, I'm perfectly fine. I have to do my duty. Let's go now."

Suddenly, Inspector Shiratori came. With his hands on his hips, he approached them both.

"Oy!" He exclaimed. "What are you guys doing, just two of you in an empty room like this? We have to work! Come on, leave now!"

"I'm sorry, Inspector Shiratori, Takagi seemed to be unhealthy-" said Sato, but Takagi hastily nudged her elbow.

"Unhealthy?" Asked Inspector Shiratori. He stared deeply to Takagi's face. _Strange, I think he looks fine_.

"No, I'm fine, Inspector Shiratori," Takagi replied, then waving his hands impatiently. "Come on, let's go, Inspector Megure will be angry if we come late." All of them walked out. Sato ceaselessly looked at Takagi, she was worried Takagi about going to faint suddenly. _Why is he so stubborn? Obviously he wasn't fine. How could he still could say that he was fine?_

Meanwhile, Inspector Shiratori who walked behind both of them, looked resentful toward Sato and Takagi. _Why does Sato seem so worried about Takagi? He was sweating, then why? Maybe he just sweltered or forgot to going to bath, that's why he sweating_ _so much like that._ _Why does she constantly_ _look at Takagi?_ _Did she have a crush on Takagi?_ _Huh, Takagi,_ _he could always taken the opportunity for spending time together with Sato,_ Inspector Shiratori thought with annoyance. Yes, beside Takagi, Inspector Shiratori also buried his feelings to Sato, the difference is, Inspector Shiratori had tried to flirted with Sato several times but he never managed to get the attention from that most beautiful and brave woman in the police department.

All of them went into the police's car, and headed to the Tropical Land.

Arriving in Tropical Land, all officers deftly take their positions as Inspector Megure had instructed to them. All officers run, walk, and move quickly, except Takagi. He walked with hobbled, and panting, the sweats dripping on his face makes his face look very shiny.

"Hey, what's the matter, Takagi? Why are you so slow like that? You know we have to move quickly!" Said Chiba.

"Yes, yes, sorry," said Takagi still with irregular breath. He sighed once or twice for catching his breath, he also doesn't understand why he felt difficult to breath. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation in his chest. He felt his chest like being pierced by several swords. Instinctively, he clutched his chest with his right hand, and then he stumbled, almost fell to the ground, fortunately Sato deftly caught him. Saw the incident, Inspector Shiratori and other officers turned with jealousy.

"From the beginning I knew you're not okay, Takagi! It's enough, don't push yourself for doing duty! Come on, we'll find a place for you to lie down," said Sato.

"Inspector Shiratori and the others, you don't mind that, if I accompany Takagi?" Said Sato again. Inspector Shiratori shook his head and murmured in agreement, when in fact he and the others didn't like it. All of them watched with disgust when Sato bolsters Takagi.

"What's wrong with Takagi, huh? He really looks weird." Said Yumi when Takagi and Sato was gone.

"Yeah, his face was pale, and why is he clutching his chest like that, huh? Could it be, he had a heart disease?" said Naeko.

Inspector Shiratori snorted. "Maybe he is still in the alcohol's effect. I heard he and Sato went to the bar for drinks all night long after solving the murder case of the game company Capcom's director. Or maybe he is just looking for Sato's attention," He said coldly.

Yumi, Naeko, and Chiba turned their heads simultaneously, and could not help but grin. Yumi stepped closer to Inspector Shiratori, and giggled.

"Inspector Shiratori, you sounded upset. Are you jealous then, saw Sato so attentive with Takagii? You have a crush on Sato, right?" She teased, followed by laughter from Naeko and Chiba. Inspector Shiratori felt his face turn red. Awkwardly, and trying to keep his voice still authoritative, he replied,

"You guys always love to make jokes, huh. No, no, no, I didn't have any crush on Sato. I just admire her intelligence, that's all, nothing more."

Naeko, Chiba, and Yumi rolled their eyes upward. Yet clearly, they saw Inspector Shiratori tried to flirt Sato several times. And he still denied his feelings. But they did not dare to tease the inspector any further, for not wanting to upset him. They then continue their work, get ready to catch the drug dealers.

Meanwhile, Sato had brought Takagi to the rest room. She managed to get a compress and fever-reducing medicines from the Tropical Land guards. She lays Takagi on the couch, then she puts her position into half-prone on Takagi's top to compress his body. Makes Takagi have to swallow many times. They're in a very intimate position right now, moreover, his face and Sato's face was so close, the distance perhaps only two centimeters. _If our fellow police officers see us now, my life will be ended, they will beat me up..._ Takagi thought nervously.

His eyes widened in horror when Sato's hand suddenly slid into his shirt's collar.

"Eh... Sato? What do you want?"

"Unbuttoned your shirts, so your sweats will come out, then you can feel a little uncomfortable," Sato said casually. Takagi could not do anything, his cheek was getting hot, he began to fantasize wildly when Sato opened four top button of his shirt quickly. His cheeks are getting redder.

"Already comfortable?"

Takagi nodded slowly. "Thank you very much, Sato."

"And now it's time to take medicine," said Sato as she poured the fever-reducing medicines into a spoon. "Open your mouth wide, _officer._ The plane's patrol must be filled soon."

"How old do you think I am, Sato? 7, like Conan?" He muttered irritably.

"Don't say too much! Quickly, open your mouth! And say, AAAAAAAA!"

"Okay, okay!" Takagi replied. He was horrified to be beaten by Sato's karate moves if he disobeys her. He opened his mouth wide, and said "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sato then wiggles the spoon she held with moves like a plane, and stuffed the spoon into Takagi's mouth. Because she was too fast, Takagi choked a little.

"Duh, the taste was very bitter," Takagi sighed as he frowned. Impatiently, Sato hit Takagi's head slowly.

"What kind of medicine which tasted delicious and not bitter? How are old are you, Takagi? How come you lose to Conan, the boy even never complained when taking medication!"

"Okay, okay, you won. But please don't glared like that, Sato, your beautiful face becomes gone, and turn out to be creepy," murmured Takagi.

"Huh? What did you say?" Sato asked. She was busy cleaning up the package of medicines and compress and didn't hear what Takagi had said.

"Not really, I didn't say anything, really," Takagi swallowing hard. He then sat on the couch. His body felt much better and more comfortable after being treated by Sato. _It's very fun if I always sick every day like this,_ _Sato will continue to pay attention to me,_ He thought with amused.

After Sato finished cleaning up the medicines and the used compress, she touched Takagi's forehead once again with her palm. Her hands were so soft and cold.

"Looks like your fever had gone down, Takagi. Thank goodness. Anyway, I saw you clutching your chest earlier, is your chest still hurt?"

Takagi shook his head slowly. "Earlier, my chest was felt a little strange, a little sore, but now it is not, really. Never mind, really, it's nothing. Let's continue on our duty. Surely, our friends need our help."

Sato frowned. "It is nothing? Takagi, for me it seems something quite serious. If you having a sudden chest pain, you probably had a heart disease, Takagi! Better we immediately check to the doctor!"

"What?" Takagi was shocked by what he had just heard. _Heart disease?_ _He?_ _He is still very young, how could he_ _has a heart disease?_ Without realizing it, he scratched his chest again. It's felt okay, and nothing was hurt.

"You're overreacting, Sato. Look, my chest is okay. Maybe my chest was hurt because the side effect of my fever."

"Hmmm... well, okay, then. But if you feel your chest strange again, please do not hesitate to say to me, okay?"

Takagi nodded, and couldn't hold a small smile. _Why is she so caring and seems so worried about me? Could she ... likes me too? Is it possible that my love for her is not an unrequited love?_

"Yes, let's get back to work."

When they were back again, it turns out, Inspector Shiratori and the others had caught Escobar. Inspector Megure looked giving a closing instruction.

"Well, it looks like we missed the party." Said Sato. She then ran and approached all of them.

"You guys have caught Escobar?"

"Already from 30 minutes ago. Where have you been with Takagi, by the way? You two were so long. We had a hard time catching Escobar because nobody can do karate movement as well as you do." Naeko grumbled.

Sato scratched at the back of her head with a shrug, then chuckled. "Sorry, sorry, everyone! I'd brought Takagi to the rest room, I took care of Takagi, he had a high fever."

"I see?" Chiba said. "Now how are you feeling, Takagi? Are you feeling well? Uh, by the way, why are the top of your shirt unbuttoned like that?"

"Eh," Takagi blushed, then awkwardly buttoning his shirt back. "When take care of me, Sato unbuttoned my shirt to take out my sweat. But I'm fine now, okay, calm down."

Inspector Shiratori trying to hold back his emotions after hearing Takagi's words. _They are alone in the rest room ..._ _Surely they had done something inappropriate..._ _Maybe they_ _kissed, or even make-out_ _in the rest room ..._ _Unbuttoning his shirt to_ _remove the sweat?_ _My ass! Damn you, Takagi, he must be just taking a chance, look, now he looks just fine. Surely he was just pretending to be sick to get Sato's attention!_

Inspector Megure cleared his throat. "Thank God you're healthy, Takagi. This time I understand that you leave the duty because you're unhealthy. But I can't promise I can forgive you as easy as this next time."

Takagi bowed. "Okay, Inspector Megure. I understand."

"Okay, everybody, good work! Let's go back to the office!"

* * *

After the incident at Tropical Land, day by day, Sato gives more and more attention to Takagi. Because she really felt Takagi was different from the Takagi that she first knew. Somehow, she felt Takagi looks so fragile and weak now. His body was thinner, he often sweating lately, he also looks easily tired lately. Of course, Sato's attention to Takagi make all men in the police department became envy and jealous, especially Inspector Shiratori.

"Hey, Takagi? Are you okay?" Asked Sato one day. It's umpteenth times Takagi looks very sick like this. She patted Takagi's back gently. Takagi who was asleep at his desk, awoke with startled.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm just sleepy, that's all, Sato."

"You've never sleepy like this before, Takagi. And look, you sweat a lot. What if I bring you to the doctor?"

"You are always exaggerated, Sato. You heard it by yourself, he was just sleepy. Let's eat in the cafeteria. Let Takagi rest," interrupted Inspector Shiratori.

In an instant, jealousy burned through Takagi's body. He wanted to prevent Sato alone with Inspector Shiratori. But he really felt weak, and unable to get up, and his eyes felt very sore because of sleepiness. Finally he resignedly said,

"Go on, go eat with Inspector Shiratori, Sato. You don't have to worry about me constantly."

Sato hesitated for a moment, but eventually she went to eat in the cafeteria with Inspector Shiratori.

"Inspector Shiratori, is it just me who realized Takagi completely different lately?" Said Sato. She scooped up her food slowly, her mind can't off from Takagi.

"What do you mean?"

"He always looked tired, pale, and always sweaty. I'm afraid he's suffering from a severe illness, and..."

"You watched him until as detailed as that. Just admit it, Sato. You have a crush on Takagi, huh?" Inspector Shiratori snorted. His hands which were hold a spoon, trembled because of his angriness.

To Inspector Shiratori's astonishment, Sato suddenly choked on her food.

"Inspector, you know, if you make a joke, it's never, ever, funny?"

"A joke? What do you mean, Sato?"

"Have a crush on Takagi? Why would I have a crush on him?"

"You see, every day you're always watching, caring and worrying him. What would you call it if not falling in love?" Teased Inspector Shiratori again. Suddenly, his heart danced with pleasure. This means, if Sato did not fall in love with Takagi, the opportunity is still open widely for him!

"I only care to my colleagues, Inspector, nothing more. Come on, we go back to the office, we've spent our food."

They rose to their feet simultaneously. Inspector Shiratori refrained from jumping with pleasure. So, his guess was wrong. Sato just concerned with Takagi, not because she was in love with him! He had to fight even harder to get Sato. However, when they got back to the office, he once again must be burned by fire of jealousy when he saw Sato wiped the sweat on Takagi's face and hands using her handkerchief. He clenched his fists and stamped his foot to the floor in disgust before he turned around.

 _Takagi merely pretends to be sick, pretending to look weak in front of Sato to get Sato's attention. I'm so sure of that!_ _If he is really_ _sick, why he was still strong enough to work and carry out the task?_ _Moreover, what kind of a severe disease that had symptoms by just tired_ _and sweaty?_ _Remember in the Tropical Land, he can heal so quickly._ _Very weird!_ _What else is the right explanation other than he just pretending?_

 _Well, Takagi,_ _if this is your trick to get Sato's attention, and to conquer Sato's heart, then, I will do the same trick too!_

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Inspector Shiratori came late to the office. When he got to the office, from outside the door, he saw Takagi... Currently sitting with a half-supine position in his work desk, and behind him, Sato stood. He narrowed his eyes, and he could saw Takagi's head being massaged by Sato. Three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, and his skin was shiny, like he was sweating a lot. _Still pretending to be sick, eh Takagi?_ _How long do you still want to keep pretending weak to get Sato's attention?_ _Pretending having chest pain, pretending to have a fever, and now pretending having a headache?_ _What's your next trick?_ _Pretending having a chicken pox?_ _Pretending get food poisoning?_ _Pretending bitten by a dog?_ _Pretending bitten by a vicious snake?_ _Pretending to fall from Mount Everest?_ _Pretending chased and beaten by Debt Collector?_

Shiratori stopped his pace, then peered and eavesdropped both of them from outside the door.

"... .Sato, you're really exaggerating, It's enough, Sato, I'm not comfortable with other friends ... I have to go back to work..." Takagi said as he trying to sit up straight.

"Sush! Be obedient boy and don't be naughty!" Sato pushed Takagi's chest to make him go back sitting with half-supine position.

"Sato, really, I'm really okay, just a little dizzy..." Shiratori grunted disgustedly. _Yes, just keep pretending to be sick and pretending to be okay, Takagi._ _What a hypocrite are you!_

"You think I'll believe it?" Sato said as she continued massaging Takagi's head. "You're grimacing and squeezing your head. You're not 'just a little dizzy,' Takagi! You're too stubborn. You should go to the doctor with me!"

 _Yes of course if you bring him to the doctor, all his plays will be uncovered, Sato!_ _Well ... the mission starts now... Heh, just look at me, Takagi, I will win this battle ... You're not the only one who good at playing…._

Shiratori then opened the office's door, winking his eyes several times as if his vision was blurry, then he weakens his steps and pretending walking with staggered. But Sato paid no attention at all to him, instead, she continued to massage Takagi's head. His other colleagues who surrounded him.

"Inspector Shiratori! What's the matter? Are you okay?" Yumi cried as she approached him.

"I'm fine, Yumi, I'm just a little dizzy," said Shiratori as he blinked his eyes again. He then glanced at Sato. Even Sato didn't seem aware that he was coming. In fact, now Sato was busy feeding Takagi a bowl of porridge.

He pretended walking with staggered once more, deliberately stumbed his legs to one of the tables, throwing him forward and crashing into Sato. Both of the polices fell to the floor, with the position of Shiratori on top of Sato and his lips accidentally... Kissing Sato's breasts. The bowl of porridge held by Sato was thrown, and fell above Takagi's head. In an instant, Takagi was filled with porridge from head to toe. The office roared with laughter immediately.

 _Uh-oh... Mission 1 doesn't seem to work.._ Shiratori thought nervously. He was right. When he tried to stand, Sato put her hands on her hips in front of him, then slapped his cheeks over and over again. She also repeatedly shouting, "Pervert! Pervert man! You think you can just kiss my breast just like that, Inspector?!"

"Sato!" Yumi cried. "Inspector Shiratori is not intentional! You don't see, he staggered when he came in? Are you still felt dizzy, Inspector?"

"A little," said Shiratori. "A-ouch!" He pretended grab his head, then winced in a made up voice, "So… Di-dizzy… M-my- h-head…. Ouch! H-hurt!"

"Here, Inspector, I massage your head and legs to make you feeling better," said Yumi with concern look. Yumi then pulled his shoulder with a bit force, and bring him to the corner of the room. While Sato didn't give even one glanced to him. All her attention was to Takagi.

 _Heh, Shiratori, so you want to pretending sick, to make Sato give attention to you as well, huh? You can lie to my eyes! Bad acting, Inspector! Go watch The Godfather movie and look how Robert De Niro, Al Pacino, and Marlon Blando acted! Okay, indeed I'm not feeling well, perhaps a bit more dramatic will make this battle more fun…. I accept your challenge, Shiratori!_

"Takagi, gee, you're covered in porridge like this! Forgive me! Let's go to the bathroom, I'll help you clean up your clothes!" said Sato. She held out her hands and helps Takagi to stand. When Takagi stand, he staggered, almost falling to the left but he hurriedly clung to the table.

"I feel…. Cold… And… faint…" Takagi steps forward and buried his face on purpose to Sato's neck. He exhaled and inhaled his breath in there. "Sato…you're so warm…." He glanced to his back, and can see Shiratori's red face. Takagi trying hard for not laugh, and trying hard to hold temptation to slid his lips around Sato's neck.

"Still dizzy, Takagi? Don't worry, I'll support you. Come on! Just hold my hand or my shoulder!"

 _Why?!_ _Why on earth it's turned to be like this?_ _Why am I being massaged by Yumi and Sato still paying attention to Takagi?_ _Ah, it looks like my acting is still not good enough to make her sure!_

"You should have taken an acting course first, Inspector Shiratori." The sound of a boy's voice with lazy and amused tone heard from behind. Shiratori turned. _Oh boy, what a perfect timing, Conan._

"An acting course? What do you mean, Conan?" Yumi asked in puzzlement.

Conan chuckled. "Inspector Shiratori was just pretending sick. To make Sato-Keiji give him attention like what she did to Takagi-keiji!"

"Conan!" Shiratori shouted as he put his finger to his upper lips. "And how did you know...?"

"Hehe, it's just simple, Inspector Shiratori. I saw you occasionally peeked at Sato-Keiji when you said you were having a headache," Conan said with a small smile.

"Huh, so you're just pretending, Inspector? Just to get Sato's attention? Inspector, remember you are a cop! You're so childish!" Yumi shouted with annoyance.

"Heh, Takagi is the same! He just pretends sick to get Sato's attention!"

"I think he didn't, Inspector. He really looks sick, and it seems like not just ordinary illness," mumbled Yumi.

"Huh!" Shiratori sniffed as he folded his arms. "That's because he's a great actor! If he is sick, why does he always refuse if Sato invites him to the doctor?!"

"Maybe he just does not want to trouble Sato, Inspector."

"No! He's afraid if Sato knew he was lying and just pretends-"

"Er," Conan cleared his throat. "Here, Inspector, Uncle Mouri told me to deliver some of these evidence and files." Conan handed some sheets of papers and some goods to Shiratori's hands. "Goodbye, see you later Inspector Shiratori, Yumi."

"See you later, Conan!"

Shortly after Conan's go, Takagi and Sato returned from the bathroom. Sato seemed managed to cleaning up the porridge stains on Takagi's clothes and body. Because Takagi looks very clean. Sato just passing by Shiratori, not even asked at all about Shiratori's headaches earlier. The jealous inspector could only pursed his lips when he saw Sato helped Takagi sit down, take perfume from her bag, spray the perfume to Takagi's body, and saying,

"Here, I spray you with my perfume to make you fragrance and your handsomeness not lost after covered in porridge." She smiled and winked her eyes mischievously. Takagi could feel his face turns bright red, as red as an apple, or like a new shrimp boiled, or like a piece of red velvet's cake, or like Manchester United's jersey…. he don't know. He just gulped and stays silence while Sato keeps spraying her perfume to his entire body.

Shiratori clenched his fist. _Sato..._ _She said Takagi is handsome?!_ _Haven't you_ _ever noticed my face_ _carefully, Sato?!_ _Mom, Dad, and my school friends always say that I'm very similar to Antonio Banderas and Jason Statham!_ _They always say_ _that I'm the sexiest God's creature!_ While Yumi hold back her laughter after saw Shiratori's priceless face expression.

"Be patience, Inspector. Next time acting more convincing, okay?" Yumi whispered while winking her eyes.

* * *

The clock showed it's already at 5. One by one, the polices tidies up their bags and things, and then go home, leaving just Shiratori, Sato, and Takagi in the office. Shiratori glanced at Sato. Sato was glancing at Takagi. He seemed healthy, fresh, and didn't look weak at all.

 _Hah, when it's time to go home, he instantly healthy miraculously.._ _I'm sure I'm not wrong, he's just faking his sickness._ _Why Sato could be deceived?_ _Okay, because Sato has not come home... It's time to launch the next action..._

"AHN! -" Shiratori clutched his chest, wrinkling his face, trying hard to make him look very ill. It worked. Sato turned her head toward him, then slowly... Walk over to him!

"Inspector Shiratori?" There was an anxiety tone in her voice. "What is wrong?"

"M-my chest… I-it's hurts…" Shiratori replied in a stuttering tone to reassure Sato.

"Your chest pain?" Sato stared at him, and she looked confused. "Sorry, I thought you had a stomachache and wanted to poop. From the way you screamed."

 _HAH?_ _FROM PRETENDING HAVING A CHEST PAIN, HOW ON EARTH SHE COULD THINK I WANTED TO POOP?_

Before Shiratori yet had time to answer, they were startled by the sound of a loud enough _DUK._ Both of them turned around, and it turns out Takagi faint to the floor.

"Takagi-KUN!" Sato ran as fast as lightning, and then tried to carry Takagi to the office's couch. She looked around, and there are only her, Inspector Shiratori, and Takagi in the office now.

 _Haaah, Takagi, you really_ _genius and moving very fast ... Hell, I didn't even think to faint!_

"Inspector Shiratori!" Sato shouted irritably. "Why are you silent? Help me bring Takagi to the couch!"

"But, I ... I ..."

"Or do you want me to report to Inspector Megure that you've kissed my breasts?" Sato looked at Shiratori fiercely.

"Oh okay, all right!" By forced, Shiratori helps Sato bring Takagi onto the couch. Sato then caress Takagi's wet hair, cheeks, and fanning Takagi with her hands. She takes off her jacket, and covered Takagi's body with her jackt. One minutes, two minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes…. He hasn't awake yet.

Shiratori grumbled to see all of it. He felt like he really wants to punch Takagi's face right now.

"I'll call Dr. Araide to examine him," said Sato. She reached into her shirt's pocket, looking for her cellphone. However, when Sato was just about to call Dr. Araide, Takagi groaned, then opened his eyes slowly.

 _Right?_ _After hearing 'Doctor Araide' words,_ _he awake ..._ _Continue to pretend, Takagi!_

"Sato? Shiratori? Where am I?" Takagi moaning softly, then trying to sit up.

"You're still in the office, Takagi. You fainted to the floor earlier. I called Dr. Araide, okay? There's a problem with your health, Takagi. If you're fine you can't be faint," Sato stared at Takagi deeply with great concern. But Takagi shook his head firmly.

"No, no Sato. Maybe I fainted because I didn't have breakfast this morning, hehe.." He laughed while scratching the back of his head.

 _Didn't have breakfast this morning, my butt!_ _You fainted because you wanted Sato to keep an eye on you!_

"Okay, if that is the case. But let me drive you home. You can't drive in a condition like this. Come on." Sato reached out her hand and helped Takagi out of the couch. Both of them then said goodbye to Shiratori, who was still froze in his place with heart filled with envy and jealousy.

 _Okay, okay... Today I lost, the score was 1-0 for you_ _Takagi, but just see... Next time I'll be prepared for everything…_

* * *

Arriving at Takagi's house, Sato leads Takagi inside. Takagi's house is not so big, but it's also not exactly small for a house which just has one occupant. The house was painted gray, and there was only few stuffs filled the house.

"Sato, thank you very much for taking me home. And I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's okay, Takagi. I'm happy to help you. I'll see you at work tomorrow, huh? Take care of your health."

"Certainly."

When Sato go home, Takagi takes off his tie, then changes his shirt and suit with his gray pajamas. He went into his room, then looked blankly at the ceiling. Luckily he managed to prevent Sato from calling Dr. Araide. If not…. Sato and others will know what illness he suffered. And he doesn't want anyone to know. Because he still wants to work as a cop. He doesn't want to lose his job. He is also afraid, if the secrets about his illness are uncovered, Sato will more easily fall into Shiratori's arms. Actually he was annoyed why Sato always keen to see his health's condition. He groped his bedside, and read the notes provided by a doctor when he went to the doctor a few days ago.

 _Wataru Takagi, Lung Cancer stage 1._

 **To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

In her home, Sato's mind can't off from Takagi. She was sure if Takagi hide something about his health. She was sure, Takagi was really seriously ill. _But what was actually he hides of?_ _And what's the reason?_

Sato lay down on the sofa dreamily, and tried to remember how Takagi's health condition lately. _Body sweating constantly..._ _Chest pain…._ _Headache…._ _Fainted… Pale face… Looks skinny than before…._ It seems her guess was right, that Takagi suffered from heart disease. But what kind of heart disease? Arrhythmias? Or weak heart?

 _Hmmm…._ _I'd better search the internet to make sure._

Sato then opened her laptop, and start looking at her laptop browser. _Symptoms of people with arrhythmias._ _Symptoms of patients with weak heart._ She opens the article on the website one by one, and everything fits with Takagi's health condition. Sato sighed. But why does Takagi always refuse if she invited him to the doctor? Is it because he is too stubborn? Whereas, heart is the most vital organ in his life! When she had just taken her cell phone to call Takagi and asked about this further, her fingers accidentally clicking on an article about the symptoms of early stage lung cancer. Sato skimmed the article, and her eyes widened with fear.

All things that mentioned in the article about the symptoms of lung cancer fitted to Takagi's health condition lately as well.

 _Is it possible Takagi suffered from lung cancer?_ _Therefore he always refused if I want to take him to the doctor, so I won't know about his illness?_

* * *

The next morning, Takagi felt very weak. His head was really dizzy and he kept coughing. Even to get out of the bed, he wasn't able to. Sweat flowed from his temples, and in an instant his body was wet with sweat here and there. His eyes were sore and dizzy. _Damn..._ _I'm not strong for going into the office today..._ _I'm sorry, Inspector Megure..._ He then unbuttoned his jacket and shirt and take off his clothes. Then he took his cell phone to inform the office that he couldn't work today because of a fever.

"Moshi-moshi, Inspector Megure spoke."

"Inspector Megure, this is Takagi."

"Yes, what is it, Takagi? Why you haven't come to the office yet? It's half past nine!"

Takagi laughed weakly. His voice was hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Inspector, today I can't go to the office. I'm having a fever."

"Fever?" Inspector Megure rolled his eyes. "Well then, wish you a speedy recovery, Takagi."

"Yes, thank you very much, Inspector Megure."

 _CLICK._

"Sato," said Inspector Megure as he turned his head toward Sato, "Today you will spy on that Hidetoshi Yamazaki lawyer with Inspector Shiratori. Takagi was sick today."

"Sick?" Sato raised her head quickly. "Did Takagi say what did he have?"

"Don't exaggerate like that. Not a life-threatening illness. He just had a fever."

 _Just a fever?!_ _No, Inspector Megure... I know he's not only had ordinary fever!_

Meanwhile, Shiratori who listened to the conversation of the two of them, folded his hands in disgust.

 _You're really something, Takagi!_ _Had pretending weak_ _in front of Sato, now also pretending weak for skipping work!_ _Huh!_

"Perhaps he just woke up late. Then pretend he had a fever so he could skipping work. I agree with Inspector Megure, you don't need exaggerate like that Sato, if he indeed had a fever, it won't kill him," said Shiratori while snorted and approached Sato and Inspector Megure.

"I'm not an exaggerating!" Sato exclaimed with disgust. "There is something wrong with Takagi's health, why am I the only who could see about it?!"

"Enough, enough!" Inspector Megure waved impatiently. "Go and do your duty as had been ordered!"

Sato and Shiratori fell silent, then answered simultaneously, "Ready, Inspector!"

* * *

As Inspector Megure had instructed, Sato and Shiratori trailed the lawyer Hidetoshi Yamazaki and took some photos that seem suspicious. Inspector Megure ordered them to follow him because the lawyer allegedly bribed the judge. They both trailed for nearly three hours. When their work was finished, the clock shows it's already 12.

"Sato, how about we have lunch together before returning to the office?" asked Shiratori.

"No, Shiratori. You just eat alone. I want to see Takagi first at his house." Sato replied nonchalantly while picking up her car key.

"Visit Takagi at his house? Sato, my God, he's just had a fever! You don't need worry too much like that! Tomorrow he will come to the office too..."

Sato isn't listening. She waved her hand, then went inside her car, and saying, "Bye-bye, Shiratori."

 _Shit!_ _What kind of spell and shaman did Takagi use to make Sato become so worried about him while he just had a fever?!_ _All right... I'm gonna follow her ... I wonder what they'll do in Takagi's house..._

Secretly, Shiratori got into his car, and followed Sato.

* * *

At his home, Takagi still lays weakly under his blanket. He felt sweltered and cold, if he wears clothes, his whole body covered in sweat instantly. If he doesn't wear clothes, he felt cold. Really uncomfortable. He rolled and shivered under his blanket. He then pulled out his phone with difficulty, and start browsing carelessly only to make his limp feel more comfortable. Because he was too engrossed browsing, he didn't heard Sato's car was parked in his yard.

"Takagi-kun?" Sato rang the doorbell many times, but no answer at all. Sato looked around, all the windows opened, which means Takagi was at home. After ringing the bell for the 11th time, but still didn't get any answer, idly, Sato opened the front door. It was not locked.

Shiratori came shortly after. He crouched, crept like a burglar, then peeked outside the window.

"Takagi-kun? You're at home, right? Why not answer at all?" Sato calling softly while turning her head to the left and to the right. Suddenly there was a cough. Sato turned her head once again, searching for the source of the cough. It was from Takagi's room. The door is closed.

Sato then knocks on Takagi's room door but still no answer. _All right, I'll just open the door now... Hopefully the door not locked, after all I don't intend to do anything..._ Sato moving the door handles and it was true, his door was not locked at all. She could see the back of Takagi's head poking out from under the blanket.

While holding her hip, Sato approached Takagi's bed. Annoyed, she shouted, "Are you deaf or what, Takagi? I've been ringing the house doorbell and call you several times!" She then uncovered Takagi's blanket harshly. When the blanket was pulled, both Sato and Takagi shouted.

Takagi was shirtless and only wearing light blue pants with Spongebob Squarepants patterns. Sato could only gawked at her colleague. Takagi, surprised by Sato's arrival that so sudden, accidentally throws his cell phone to the floor.

"Sato-san!" exclaimed Takagi stuttered. "What are you doing in my house?!"

"Just stop by and check on how you are, Takagi. I'm afraid, it's unusual for you didn't come to the office just because had a fever! Here, your cell phone." Sato picked up Takagi's cell phone that fell to the floor, then frowned. On Takagi's phone screen, Google shown at the browser, and there are words listed, _"How to Lick A Woman's Breast, How to unhook woman's bra."_

Sato grinned while pinched Takagi's left cheek. "Oh, so you're skipping work today to be able to laze in bed, and then browsing the naughty things on your phone, rightly so, Takagi?"

Takagi blushed. "No, Sato-san! You're misunderstanding!"

Sato's eyes then turned to the note from the doctor that Takagi had dropped as well. Takagi scrambling, trying to take the note first, but Sato was faster.

"Hey, give it back, Sato, that's my personal stuff!"

"Well well well... What' is this, Takagi? Why are you so scared? Is it a love letter to someone? Is it for Yumi?" Sato blinked one of her eye mischievously. She lifted the note as high as she could to out of Takagi's reach and read it quickly. Her jaws then open wide after read the note.

"Wataru Takagi... Ca... cancer... Stadium 1?!"

"Give it back!" Exclaimed Takagi again.

"Takagi... you.. you ..." Sato stared at Takagi in disbelief. _Takagi had cancer and he_ _always acted as if he always okay?!_

"I said it, give it back, Sato! You have no rights to sneak on my personal stuff!" Takagi shouted loudly while seized the note back.

"Why are you so angry, Takagi-kun?"

Realizing that he had snapped Sato, Takagi slowly sat up in bed, bows his head and squeezed his hair. Slowly, he was... _crying._

"Takagi?" Sato called timidly. "Are you…. Alright?"

"Takagi-kun... Are you... _Crying?!_ "

"Sorry, Sato… I'm only 26 years old and the doctor told me I had cancer... I won't to lose my job. That's why I keep it as secret. I won't to spend my life with hospitals and medicines, I want to remain a cop!"

Gently, Sato lifted Takagi's chin. Their eyes met.

"Takagi-kun, your lung cancer is in early stages. Which means you will recover fast! Don't despair, Takagi. I'll help you through this." Sato then grasped and squeezed Takagi's hands softly. Then she rubbed his back. Make Takagi felt like he was flying into the clouds.

"But... you have to promise..."

"Promise what?"

"You will not tell anyone about my illness."

"Of course. I promise."

Sato smiled a little, then tilted Takagi's head. Takagi squeezed his bed sheets with pounding heart. _What is she trying to do?!_ _Sato-san..._ _Is she going to kiss me?!_

But apparently, his allegations are wrong. Sato buried his head in her chest. Takagi can felt his breath laboring.

"Just cry, Takagi-kun. If it makes you relieved, just shed your tears. Take it easy, I'm here for you, Takagi-kun."

 _Sato-san handed her chest so I can cry?!_ _Ackkk!_ _I can die suddenly now!_

Takagi's cries burst in Sato's chest. Drop by drop of his tears fell into Sato's shirt.

Meanwhile, Shiratori were still outside. He heard Takagi's cries. He frowned, searching for the source of the voice. _Hmm, the sound seemed to come from Takagi's room._ _What's that sound?_ _Weeping?_ _But it sounds more like a moan..._ _Err... It can't be, Takagi and Sato..._

He stood on tiptoes, so that his footsteps could not be heard, then looked through the windows of the house one by one. Eventually, he found Takagi's bedroom window. He clinging on the window, and peered from the outside.

His face flushed with jealousy.

 _Takagi was bare chest?!_ _In his room?!_ _Together with Sato?!_ _What did he do, buried his head in Sato's chest like that?!_ _And Sato hugs him?!_ _While when I'm accidentally kissed her breasts, I got slapped several times. Takagiiiiii!_

After satisfied crying in Sato's chest, Takagi change his position to sit upright again. Sato smiled a little, then wiped Takagi's wet cheeks with both of her thumbs.

"Feel better? Do you feel relieved now, Takagi-kun?"

"Y-yes, Sato-san. Thank you very much." Takagi replied nervously.

Unexpectedly by Takagi, Sato didn't lower her thumb after done wiping his tears. Instead, she pressed his cheeks, hard, with her thumbs. For several minutes they stared at each other without saying a word. Slowly, Sato cocked Takagi's head, and she cocked her own head as well. The distance of their faces was getting closer... Their lips almost met... Takagi could smell the apple, banana, ramen, coffee, popcorn, candy, white chocolate, and the smell of corn soup from Sato's lips...

 _They're about to kiss!_ _And after that, Takagi definitely will undress Sato, and then… And then…._ Inspector Shiratori shook his head vigorously. _No, I have to stop them both!_ _But how?!_

Just as he was going down to pick up stones in the yard and threw it into Takagi's window bedroom, his ass suddenly felt ached. Then he heard a loud "SRAAAAK" sound. Startled, he looked down. A Siberian Husky dog, clinging to his buttocks, biting his buttocks and ripped his pants, leaving a big hole right in the middle of his pants.

"YEOOOOOOOOOWCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shiratori had fallen out of the window with quite deafening sound, causing Takagi and Sato to jump and cancel their kisses.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
